This invention relates to tools that assist in supervision of call centers.
There are many situations that require group supervision. Examples include classrooms, seminars, etc. One particular example is a call center. Call centers are used by organizations to receive calls from, e.g., customers for various purposes such as to sell goods/services, answer questions, and/or provide information about a service. For example, call centers are used by mail-order catalog organizations, telemarketing companies, help desks, financial services firms and other large organizations as part of the manner such organizations provide services to customers or potential customers. Typically, a call center receives telephone calls from callers and routes the calls to customer service representatives that service the call. Generally, a call center has the ability to concurrently handle a large number of calls, to screen calls, to forward the calls to available representatives, and to log calls. Call centers can also involve text-based communications, such as interactive communications through a web browser or text messaging from a phone and the like.